Holding my sister's hand
by HeartlessDoll
Summary: Sibling love in a different way
1. Before Reading

This story will be about a brother and his sister falling in love, It's more a romance story than just smut

If you dislike it : i'm sorry but guess what ? This web site is full of stories you might find one that you'll love

As i wrote in my profile English is not my native language i'll do my best , if i make mistake please help me ^^

I'll try to write 1 chapter per week but it might be a bit hard :3 , Hope you'll like it ! 3


	2. Facing Myself (Chap 1)

My name is Joshua, in a few month i'll be turning eighteen and leave to study overseas. That's most likely what i would have told you if we met months ago but now everything has changed so much… But let's go back to April, I was about to finish High school, i was a top tier student but not the best so a top tier school accepted me but again not the best. I was working out a bit but not too much to be honest i found it quite boring… I used to like japanese culture and supernatural a lot but I was not showing it anymore, you couldn't tell just by looking at me, let's say high school turned me into something more acceptable to the eyes of society. I could tell you a lot more about me but it'd be pointless for the moment.

This summer was hot, maybe climate change nevermind… I was on my way home sweating in this awfully tight school uniform, the bus was full as well but I was not fighting anymore , it was so hot and from the beggining this day was something I wished to forget.  
My parents were most likely away on a business trip and they would not come back before June. I was used to it they were both lawyers for a great company so most of the time they were not here. I was in charge of my little sister Emilia she was sixteen , she was quite small even for me who was average, she had long purple hairs falling on her shoulder and on her back. I remember her hairs well since i was the one who gave all of his money to the hair dresser. Back to my sister… she likes to wear sweaters some of them are really weird though… she also liked tights a lot more than trousers or anything else.  
Our parents gave me a lot of money since i was the one in charge but I spent a big part of it just to please Emilia, her cute smile was worth any money

Her room was full of cool but useless stuff while mine was quite empty, I just had some books, my computer to work for high school and soon University , speakers and a hidden place where I could store my alcohol. Maybe i did not mention it earlier but I'm alcoholic.  
If you ask me why , i wouldn't be able to answer but instead of sleeping i'd rather spend my nights drinking and looking at the sky while listening jazz or some good music with my headphone. Of course no one was aware of this, I mean my dad would not care but my mom would probably send me to some « detox » place , and my sister was too kind if she knew she would spend her night worrying, so i was drinking alone in the night, maybe i was a bit depressed, maybe…. I never wondered about it and kept living doing my best everday and…

« Oh i stop here, This is my stop » I yelled to the driver who just stopped the bus without answering , i left the bus and could finally breath again, i looked a bit for my keys in my back and finally found them ! I opened the door and of course the moment she saw me my sisters jumped on me unaware that i was almost dying because of the heat

« Emilia… could you please let me go » I said sighing , i just wanted to take a shower and sleep for a whole year

« But it's Friday where are my candies » I couldn't answer.. That's right the candies… I wanted to apologize fast but just by looking at me she understood i did forget them, just like last week

She got off me without saying anything and did go back in her room

[Later in the night]

I showered and we ate separately, she didn't even talk to me during the whole night… It was around and i was about to hit the bottle now that she was asleep for sure… But when i oppened my little hideout no wine or Vodka.. i was quite surprised and then i heard someone knock at my door, It was Emilia and she was holding my bottles

« If this is what you are looking for we need to talk… » She said in a stern tone

Maybe i was in trouble or was I just depressing anyway… It seems i won't be able to run away anymore…

« Mind your own business Emilia just give them back to me …. Please » I had no other choice but to ask properly Emilia started martial arts 4 years ago and she was still practicing…. So violence was not an option and even if i twas i couldn't picture myself trying to hurt Emilia. I was about to ask again but i just stopped and resigned myself. I sat on the bed telling her to come with my hand . She slowly came and sat next to me getting sure the bottles were out of my reach she didn't know if i could become mad for alcohol…

« Is.. it every night ? Just why ? » The way she asked … It was obvious she knew the answer to the first question… But maybe she wanted to be sure or to hear me say it…

« It is indeed, and why ? I can't tell you… it's not like i don't want to tell you , i just don't know myslef » my voice was weak i think even Emilia had to get close to listen

« Do you feel neglected by mom and dad ? Or even by me » She said with her angelic voice, she hitted the spot, I felt like i was about to cry and was clearly unable to answer, so she decided to grab my hand tightly , her finger were soft and warm it was like touching silk… I was not looking but I heard her putting the bottles away with her spare hand and pushing me on the bed to lie down with me

« I understand you've always done everything right and never asked for everything … It's late right now, you should sleep, i'll come back tomorrow morning and we will finish this talking » I focused and her voice and was slowly asleep she left the bed and did let go my hand, she pulled the blanket over my body and kissed my left cheek, the smell of her perfume was the last thing I could feel before falling asleep this night

To be continued Chapter 2 [ I don't have a name X.X for the moment]


	3. Piece of Cake (Chap 2)

As I told you that night I fell asleep smelling her amzing perfume, my mind was peaceful even if our conversation had moved me a lot i slept really well without any nightmare or stuff lilke this. Next morning I woke up early around six, I was used to wake up early and could never sleep much, I knew Emilia was still asleep it was Saturday and she would most likely sleep until noon, I couldn't blame her, she liked to sleep and she was a bit lazy too. I had a whole six hours before she wakes up, so I grab bed a bag and chosed to head out. I stopped to the candy shop first this time I couldn't forget to take Emilia's favorite candies, they were expensive but she deserved it, she liked French Caramels so obviously something that you could not find everywhere but this candy shop had them. I also stopped to grab some food but unfortunately I was running short on money, so I just took what we really needed and a drink for me, I had this bad habbit to always buy a drink for me while i was shopping , no one knew about it but I had the feeling i was using my parents money for myself and it was wrong… Maybe you noticed but I also overthink a lot of time and end up asking myself more questions... I was on my way back it was something like ten and i was going to make a breakfast for Emilia before she gets out of bed.

I was quite surprised when i opened the door she was up and in the kitchen struggling with eggs and chocolate, she was not good at all for cooking but i twas my duty so it was to be expected... I left the bag on the table and throw the empty bottle in the trash bin and got behind her gently guiding her hands to teach her how to make a proper cake

« Aren't you early this morning ? » I asked smiling while I was still holding her hands helping her to put the yolk of the egg aside « That's how you do it » I said getting back and sitting back on the kitchen table

« You didn't have to help me ! » Emilia answered embarassed, she alwyas refused to have people helping her, I though it was somehow cute « And don't sit there ! It's the place to prepare food » She yelled at me and I just got off the table, I used to leave early every morning so I tend to forget how irritable she is in the morning

« This cake was supposed to be for you but you ruined everything » Emilia was quite angry and left the kitchen leaving everything undone and almost untouched, I heard her going upstairs most likey to her room … Since she had started a cake I had to finish it, I used her little work to make her favorite cake, it was some kind of chocolate frozen cake. When were kids my mother used to do some every week end Emilia was always eating it with Caramel and milk, I hated it but when my mom and dad started to travel I learned with the recipie so I would be able to do it for Emilia sometimes.

This cake was very hard and long to make and before I realized it, it was past noon around three to be more precise. I did cut a piece of the Frozen cake putting it on a plate with some caramels next to it and of course a glass of milk , I headed to Emilia's room carefully, the door was closed and I didn't want to disturb her

« Emilia.. There is a snack for you on the bookshelf next to your door .. Take it whenever you want but eat it while it's still frozen » She did not answer so I did put the plate on the bookshelf and left , looking at her door one last time before going back downstairs. I started cleaning and all that stuff , it was dinner and Emilia was still locked up in her room, she did not come and I was not hungry so I just grabbed a book and start reading.

Later at night she finally came down while I was watching TV, she was wearing tights again and one of my sweater, it was far too big for her but again it was cute, she took the remote and lowered the volume and pulled my sleeve gently so I'd focus on her.  
I looked at her trying to be a bit cold since she stayed in her room all the day « What do you want ? » I asked sighing and playing with my book

« The cake.. was really delicious and I am sorry.. I mean I woud like to… apologise for getting angry this morning » She looked sincere so I chosed to forgive her even though I was not really angry in the first place

I hugged her warmly lying down with her on the couch « Do you want to watch another show ? I know you don't like this kind of stuff » She just nodded to answer and I started zapping on TV

« This one … is okay » I stopped on the channel she wanted it was some kind of boring romance stuff but i did not say anyting, deep inside I was too happy to have my little sister back close to me  
In the middle of the movie she pulled my sleeve again and I looked at her

« You didn't answer me yesterday night, do you feel neglected » I just shaked my head to make her understand I was feeling this way  
« Would it change if i act less lazy at home ? Do you want me to take care of things ? » I could see she was worried but she was still in high school i wanted her to work hard instead of taking care of the house , so I answered

« No it's okay, it's not about you, don't change anything » I hugged her more tightly and pulled her closer , her head was now resting on my chest and we finished the movie, I was abou to go to sleep but I noticed she fell asleep on me, so I tried to grab my book without moving too much.  
I think that again i chosed to run away from the real problem I was just comforting her. I got bored fast with the books so i threw it on the table, it made some noise so I checked if Emilia was still sleeping , hopefully she was. I was bored and not sleepy enough to fell asleep especially in this weird position so I began to play with her long purple hairs, they were soft and I loved them, I could have spend all the night playing with them but slowly I was getting tired. I wanted to go sleep in my room but i felt the need to stay close to Emilia, not for her but for me I wanted to stay with her and not sleep on my own. I just pulled the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around her, my hands resting on her belly. I fell asleep smiling and appeased. Maybe i was slowly getting better with her around.

To be continued ….

Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon like last time i'm waiting for your feedback


End file.
